Il mio cielo prezioso
by LuckyLocks
Summary: A World where a Diff!Tsuna becomes the Sky Arcobaleno after Luche. Kawahira is quiet possessive of this precious Sky. The Arcobaleno even more so. And everyone is just drawn in, good and bad. All27, AU!27, Does not obey cannon. A nice fun story.
1. Chapter 1

_The Arcobaleno are the strongest correct? It would only make sense that they had a strong Sky after Luche._

* * *

 **LINEBREAK**

* * *

 **I'm just gonna come out and say it so you know what to expect. I do not like Iemitsu very much, and I'm not too fond of Nono either. But for the sake of the story I'll give Nono like a distant grandfather type role for Tsuna. That way I can only focus on Iemitsu as an antagonist.**

 **Tsuna is Cielo.**

 **I don't own anything except for maybe the plot bunny that spawned this story. It's also a bit of a fun story. Don't take it like painfully serious okay.**

 **Not beta'd just saying.**

* * *

 **LINEBREAK**

* * *

 **Warnings:** Heavy AU, does _**not**_ follow Anime or Manga, Adult!Arcobaleno, Different!Tsuna/Cielo, SkyArco!Tsuna/Cielo, Iemitsu-bashing, Effeminate!Tsuna/Cielo, ALL!27

* * *

 **LINEBREAK**

* * *

A young male, Cielo, yawned as he sat up in his bed, soft locks of brown hair, the shorter hairs sticking up in chaotic directions while the more longer ones found to the back of his head walling in slight waves around him. Sleepily he rubbed the back of his hand to his eyes, removing the sleep that had settled there. Another yawn and bright hazel-orange eyes blinked open and focused slowly.

Throwing off the comforter, their delicate legs were moved to the edge of the bed and slowly they slipped off the bed. The night dress that he wore sweeping delicately down as the wide collar fell slightly off his shoulder. Slowly the walked to the jointed bathroom idly stepping over the large brown-white, blue eyed Alaskan Malamute that was asleep in its large bed at the foot of his bed.

Said dog lifted his head, tail slowly wagging as it watched their master sleepily walk to the bathroom before getting up and leaving through the door that was left open for them to easily exit and enter the room while they slept.

Another Alaskan Malamute, of black-white fur and pale grey-blue eyes, rolled over where they slept on the Queen-sized bed, beside their master. Laying on their back for a moment longer before righting themselves and scurrying off the bed to follow after the other.

Cielo soon after emerged from his bathroom, feeling refreshed and ready to face the morning, even though the sun has yet to rise. His hair brushed to be more presentable and the longer locks pulled into a low pony tail and his bangs framing his soft features gently. Dressed in some black sweats and a white shirt, feet in orange slippers.

* * *

 **LINEBREAK**

* * *

"Belle! Please go get the paper for me." Cielo smiled warmly to the brown-white Alaskan Malamute that sat next to him as he worked in the kitchen of his two-story home. Belle gave a bark, tail wagging as she went trotting out of the kitchen and to the front door, using the custom dog door. The black-white Malamute took their place, laying down by Cielo's slipper covered feet, the fluffy fur lightly tickling at Cielo's ankles. "You're a big fluff ball, Forza…" Cielo spoke fondly as Forza looked up at him, tail wagging and tongue hanging out of his mouth. Cielo gave a soft giggle into the back of his hand then proceeding to finish his omelette. Once done and plated he set on the table before moving over to dish out food for his large fluffy companions.

Once two large bowls of dry dog food were filled, he sat down and said a small prayer. Belle and Forza laid before their bowls, waiting for their master to finish the prayer before digging into their own breakfast.

Cielo casually went through the paper eyes skimming over the information before blinking at the folding piece of paper that was slipped in between the pages. Raising a brow, he picked it up and unfold the paper and blinked at the words on it.

' _You have been chosen, My Vast Sky..._ '

Cielo pouted lightly in confusion, one hand reaching down to pet Belle's head as she sat next to him after finishing her food. Forza moved to his other side and laid down.

"' _My Vast Sky'_... What is he playing at…?" He murmured while scratching behind Belle's ear. Sighing he lowered the note and his eyes widen at the softly glowing orange pacifier sitting neatly on top of white folded bundle of fabric that upon further inspection looked like a kimono. "W-Where… where did this come from?" Cielo questioned softly, Belle butting her head against his hand when he stilled and she felt his distress rise slightly. Forza lifted his head from his paws and looked up at Cielo.

"I do _hope_ you accept my gifts, _Il mio cielo prezioso…_ " Cielo turned in his chair and gasped at the man that stood by the glass sliding doors that lead out to the large backyard.

"Kawahira… Why must you always show up out of the blue…" Cielo mumbled as he stood, Forza and Belle already standing, Forza taking point while Belle stayed at Cielo's side. "And what is this?" Cielo gestured from the note to the _presents_ sitting innocently on the table. "What are you playing at…?" Cielo questioned, crossing his arms and jutting his hip out slightly.

Kawahira gave a soft chuckle as he stepped closer to Cielo. "Ah, _Il mio cielo prezioso_ , your existence is truly wasted as a human… but you are most definitely above them…Precious indeed…" Kawahira spoke as he stood in front of Cielo. Forza had backed up to occupy the opposite side of Cielo while both him and Belle stared up Kawahira. Cielo's eyes became half lidded as he held the beings gaze.

"Kawahira…" Cielo spoke softly, hoping to coax the ancient being would explain himself. Kawahira smiled at him, chuckling.

"Ah, _Il mio cielo prezioso_ , so impatient… you haven't had your morning tea?" Kawahira spoke as he reached up and gently cupped Cielo's face his thumb brushing over the soft pink plum lips. Cielo tensed up a fraction before remained as calm as he could, diverting his away from Kawahira's penetrative ones. "Yes, you will be the one… Only you, after dear Sephira's Luche, will do…" Kawahira spoke before taking one of Cielo's hands in his free one as the one cupping his face fell away. "As a vast open sky… accepting to all…" Soon the orange pacifier was in it and he was placing it in Cielo's unsuspecting hand.

The reaction was instant.

Cielo's eyes widen and flickered amber before fully colouring a bright vibrant orange like a sunset. A bright inferno appeared over his forehead, growing in ferocity, like a raging fire. His knees gave out and he would have crumbled down to the floor if not for Kawahira who gently encircled it around Cielo's waist while the other gently cradled the back of his head. Forza was attentive, watching his Master sharply while Belle was fidgeting slightly, small tiny whines leaving her as she looked from Cielo to Kawahira then to the fires hovering an inch over her master's forehead.

" _Il mio cielo prezioso_ …"

* * *

 **LINEBREAK**

* * *

When Cielo came around, he found himself laying on his couch, covered in a blanket and head cushioned by one of his pillows from his room. Groaning slightly, he sat up slowly and blinked at the weight shift on his legs. His eyes focused on Belle who was laying a little atop his legs, tail wagging slowly as she made soft whining sounds. He looked to his side where he felt something nudge at his hip. Forza had his head laying down beside him staring up at him, tail swishing slowly on the floor.

"Hey Forza… Belle…" Cielo said reaching hands to pet their heads gently. He caught sight of the white sleeves that covered his arms. He looked down at himself and blinked.

Cielo was now dressed in a plain white Tsumugi Kimono and a pale orange obi tied around his waist. "Kawahira…" Cielo spoke softly as he spotted the orange pacifier resting just under his neck attached to a thin chain. Sighing Cielo slowly stood, Forza moving to allow him space to get up. "What has that crazy man done now…?" Cielo whispered as he lightly fingered the softly glowing pacifier. He could feel his flames channeling through it and also noted how his home was now saturated in his flames. Looking at the pacifier, he concentrated and felt his eyes widen slightly when he felt a few nudges from it. "There are others then… And here I was thinking I was special…" Cielo snorted lightly before standing and looking down to the kimono that ended just past his ankles.

* * *

 **LINEBREAK**

* * *

It has been 3 weeks since Kawahira had dropped the metaphorical bomb in Cielo's hands before he received a summons. It was a summons by a man called Vongola Nono, wishing to speak of his recent development. Sighing Cielo had a _feeling_ that he needed to go and see what the man needed. So, he agreed but only if he could bring his companions Belle and Forza, who he had earlier discovered was tied into whatever it is that Kawahira had roped him into when they each growled at a would-be attacker, bright sky flames appearing over their backs and eyes. So now he stood in what Kawahira is insistent to be his standard form of dress.

He was dressed in a white flowing kimono with long wide sleeves that covered over his hands. Around his waist sat a vibrant orange obi and the orange pacifier was hidden under the collar of his kimono. His hair was brushed and soft, the low ponytail coming over his shoulder and stopping at his waist. He sighed as he heard his doorbell ring.

"Belle. Forza." Cielo called as he gracefully walked to the door, and looking through the small peep hole. Noting the man at the door and how he got no signs of hostility or foreboding from him, he opened the door and his two companions stood before him as he greeted the man, smiling disarmingly.

* * *

 **LINEBREAK**

* * *

 _Cielo_ = Sky

 _Belle_ = Beauty

 _Forza_ = Strength

 _Il mio cielo prezioso_ = My Precious Sky

* * *

 **LINEBREAK**

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter ^w^**

 **EDIT 25/04/2017: Thanks _Wonderland1802_ , for pointing out that spelling mistake! It completely went over my head! XD **


	2. Chapter 2

**_OMG_ The faves and follows and reviews of this so far have completely surpassed my expectations! I am so glad many of you like the concept and wish to stick around! My heart to all of you!**

* * *

 ** _LINEBREAK_**

* * *

 **Warnings:** Heavy AU, does **_not_** follow Anime or Manga, Adult!Arcobaleno, Different!Tsuna/Cielo, SkyArco!Tsuna/Cielo, Iemitsu-bashing, Effeminate!Tsuna/Cielo, ALL!27

* * *

 **LINEBREAK**

* * *

Cielo walked through the halls of Vongola Mansion at a calm pace. Belle and Forza flanking his sides. He held his head high, his kimono flowing elegantly, hands clasped together in front of him. He kept his expression neutral as he walked through the pristine hallway, following the guide to where Nono wished to hold their meeting. While walking, Cielo's mind played back to Kawahira's last visit.

 ** _Flashback Start_**

 _Cielo didn't look up from the book he was reading as he felt his bed sink slowly next to him. In his peripherals, he saw Kawahira laying on the bed next to him before arms circled around his hips and face pressed into his abdomen. Cielo suppressed a slight shiver as he closed the book and laid it on the bed side table._

 _"Kawahira…" Cielo greeted softly as he ran a hand through the silver-grey hair on the being's head. Kawahira's eyes opened sluggishly and stared up at him, sharp yet soft to Cielo._

 _"Il mio cielo prezioso…" He whispered softly, burying his face back into Cielo's abdomen. Cielo's breath hitched lightly as his nuzzled the navel with his nose delicately. "Soon I won't be able to keep you to myself any longer…" Kawahira murmured as Cielo ran his fingers soothingly though his hair. Cielo remained silent as the arms encircled around his hips tightened slightly. "No matter how much I wish to… I cannot… why did you have to be born a mere human…" Cielo closed his eyes as he gently took a hold of Kawahira's head and made him look up at him._

 _"Ka~wa~hi~ra-sama…" Cielo breathed out softly, his eyes remaining closed. Kawahira's pupils dilated at how Cielo spoke his name. Sitting up carefully, Kawahira pressed their foreheads together and cupped Cielo's face. Cielo slowly opened his bright amber eyes as a flame flickered to life above his heads, intertwining with the crackling silver flame that sparked into life above Kawahira's. Slowly Cielo fed Kawahira his sky flames and the crackling silver flames calmed._

 _"I don't want to share you… but I must... I don't want to but I must…" Kawahira breathed out, slipping into a low mantra. Cielo's amber eyes just stared half lidded into his._

 _"You didn't have to… but you did…" Cielo whispered and Kawahira's eyes sparked, widening slightly. They softened and soon Cielo found himself being embraced tightly by the man. Remain still for a moment before slowly encircling his arms around Kawahira's chest and returning the hug, rubbing soothing circles into the man's back. "You didn't have to but you did…" He repeated once more and felt the hug tighten a fraction as Kawahira gave slight trembles._

 ** _Flashback End_**

Cielo reached a hand up to cover the yawn he gave. He knew he owed a lot to Kawahira, he really did. If not for Kawahira, his life most likely would have been filled with torment from one man. A man he held no desire to face just yet, regardless of how many years it has been.

"Vongnola Nono is waiting for you inside." Cielo looked up and saw that they had stopped at double mahogany doors that were most likely the man's office. Nodding, he waited for the man to open the doors before him and his canine companions. Cielo nodded his gratitude before entering the office with Bella and Forza.

"Ah, Cielo, a pleasure to finally meet." Cielo looked to the man that stood behind a desk before nodding and small smile. Cielo could see the man's guardians in strategic points in the room, even the hidden mist guardian that was outside his field of view. He only knew he was there because of his saturating sky flames that brushed in acknowledgement against their flames. Nono gave a grandfatherly smile as he gestured to the seat across from his. Cielo made his way to it and gracefully sat. Forza sat next to his feet while Bella stood, glancing around the room, ears twitching.

"The pleasure is all mine, Vongnola Nono." Cielo smiled as he placed his hands neatly atop his lap. "I must say I was quite surprised to have received a summons from you." He explained. Nono's smile lost a bit of its charm as he clasped his hands together and propped his elbows up on his desk.

"Yes I think you will find this meeting quite informative for both parties."

* * *

 ** _LINEBREAK_**

* * *

Cielo's head was spinning after the meeting with Nono. They spoke about flames, the mafia, the Vongola's morals and goals, why it would beneficial to ally a powerful sky flame as himself with them and finally the arcobaleno. Kawahira had told him that he had already set the plan in motion for Cielo to meet one of the Arcobaleno. All it took was for one to find him and the rest would follow. It just so happened that the one he would soon meet was the Sun pacifier holder, Reborn. Cielo sighed as he rubbed gently at his temple to try and soothe the budding headache.

He was sat out in the Vongola gardens, on a stone bench with Belle laid out at his feet and Forza sat next to his leg, gently nudging them when the hand petting him slowed to a stop.

"A fine mess this is huh, Forza?" Cielo mumbled as he ruffled the over grown fluff balls ears. Forza tilted his head back and nipped at Cielo's arm playfully, tail thumping loudly.

'I suppose it is good that he is not fully aware that I am the new sky arcobaleno and just a very strong sky flame user…' Cielo thought idly as he stared up at the leaves of large shade providing tree. Cielo would be staying for lunch with Nono and a few of his trusted contacts. Sighing he actually thought about all that Nono told him about the Vongola.

* * *

 ** _LINEBREAK_**

* * *

 **Sorry if this is progress slowly for some of you, but I like have a decent build of things before the storm hits.**


End file.
